Ofibty project week 1
Prompt: 'David is one of the school's best artists, but David has been involving himself with the wrong crowd--a crowd that is involved in alcohol and strong narcotics. But David has lived his whole life a loner, and he's conflicted with his decision to choose his talent or his new friends. ---- "Damn, she is fine!" Damian says to David, admiring a girl across the cafeteria. David laughs. "Yeah, I know right. Her name's Samara, in my art class." "I don't think I've ever met a sexier girl, damn the things I'd wanna do to her," Damian begins to say before David cuts him off. "You're such a pervert!" David says, laughing. Damian laughs back. "And?", he says as David playfully slaps his arm. David and Damian have been best friends since diapers. With their mothers being childhood best friends, it was obvious that when they both got pregnant at the same time, their kids were destined to become friends as well. However, them being together constantly hasn't had much of a positive impact and because of this, they're generally each other's only friend. "I'm gonna ask her out." Damian says, proudly. David laughs. "Tough shit, she has a boyfriend." Damian pretends to shed a tear. "I'll kill the bastard. Who is it?" David rolls his eyes. "Conner Maguire." "That dick who beat you to win the artist of the year award?" Damian asks, jumping up from his seat. David sighs. "Yeah, but it doesn't matter. I have nothing against him, he deserved it. He's the best artist in our school." Damian clenches his fists. "Ugh he pisses me off so much. We all know you deserved it. Let's change the subject." Before David could get a word out, the bell rings, signaling lunch is over. "As much as I'd love to stay and chat, art class and Samara await me." David says, laughing. Damian rolls his eyes. "Bye bud, I'll see you seventh." ---- As David walks into the art room he takes a slab of clay and puts it on one of the many wheels in the room. Just as he begins spinning it, Samara approaches him. Samara was the definition of ''the cool girl. She had long blonde hair with splashes of pink and blue in it, wore dark makeup, and her outfits were nearly exclusively bought at Hot Topic. Exactly David's type of girl. "You're pretty good at that, aren't you?" she asks David. "The wheel? Yeah, I love working with clay." he says, flustered. Samara smiles. "Well, Conner isn't here today, and I've kinda been struggling. So I was wondering if you'd help me?" she asks in the sweetest tone imaginable. David's mouth nearly dropped at the fact she was talking to him, but now she wants him to help her as well. He can't believe this. "Yeah, I'd love to show you." One of the school's main office secretaries walks into the classroom. "Miss Ambrosini, can I talk to you outside?" she asks to the art teacher. "Sure," Miss Ambrosini responds, stepping out of the room with the secretary. "I wonder what they're talking about." Samara says, as she puts some clay on her wheel. David shrugs. "Basically all you have to do is spin the wheel and mold the clay into whatever shape you want. But also remember to keep it moist." David says, demonstrating. Miss Ambrosini returns to the classroom, wiping away a tear. "Guys, there's gonna be an announcement in a few minutes so listen up for that." she says, before taking her seat. "Weird," David says, shrugging. "Well have you got the hang of this yet?" he asks Samara. "Yeah, I think I'm good. It's not as hard anymore now that you've taught me." she says, subtly stroking his hand with a smile on her face. David awkwardly smiles back. "Students, this is Principal Woods," the loudspeaker says. "Today we have been informed of a tragedy that has hit our school. This morning 12th grader Conner Maguire was found unresponsive in his bedroom by his mother. He was rushed to the hospital and was declared dead on arrival. The cause of death is believed to be a heroin overdose. Our sympathies go out to all of Conner's friends and family, tomorrow a school-wide funeral service will take place during the day. If any of you would like to talk to someone, the guidance counselors and YFS psychologists are always here. Have a good day." David's stunned. He looks over at Samara to see her bawling. "How'd this happen..." he thinks to himself. ---- '''THE NEXT DAY David attended Conner's school funeral service with Damian during their lunch period. "Do we seriously have to miss lunch for this jackass?" Damian asks David, whining like a small child. David rolls his eyes. "Damian you have to be respectful to the dead." Damian rolls his eyes. Samara approaches them, donned head-to-toe in black. "Hi David." she says. "Well I guess I'll leave you two alone." Damian says as he uses this opportunity to go back to the cafeteria. "David, I was just wondering if you'd wanna come over my house tonight. I need someone to talk to and I feel like you're the only person left I can talk to." "Yeah, yeah. Of course I will." Samara smiles. "Okay cool. My address is 318 Firewood Court, if the door's unlocked you can just come in." David smiled back. ---- THAT NIGHT David drove to Samara's house and walked up to the porch. The door's wide open and listening to her instructions, he just walks in. Samara's sitting down on the couch in nothing but her oversized vintage army coat and a thong, smoking a joint. "You came." Samara said, smiling as she saw David walk in. David covers his eyes. "Samara you're practically naked!" She laughs. "So what? It's just the natural human form." She says, getting up from her seat and walking towards him. "You're the artist, I would've expected you to know this?" David gulps. "I mean, yeah, but don't you want your privacy?" Samara smirked. "David, just stop talking." She says, as she puts her lips on his. ---- THE NEXT MORNING David wakes up on the floor of Samara's house. He doesn't remember anything about last night, except feeling really good. As he examines his surroundings he notices traces of white powder spilled on the end table, and a syringe laying down right next to him. "What the fuck did we do last night?" David asks himself. Before he can ask himself any more questions, he notices the time. 10:01. "Shit! I'm three hours late for school!" He thinks. As he begins to get himself redressed he calls out to Samara. "Samara, we slept really late. We should've been at school three hours ago!" There's no answer. "Did she leave without me? Wow." ---- As David walks out of the main office with his late pass, he manages to bump into Samara in the hallway. "Well I guess I was the only one who slept in." He says, laughing. Samara manages a smile. "Yeah, you were pretty sound asleep, so I just left you." "Um, so, what exactly did we do last night?" David asks. Samara smirks. "We did exactly what you think." David smirks as well. "Well whatever it was, I want some more." ---- TWO WEEKS LATER "You're so fucking sexy." David says as he kisses Samara on her couch. "Shoot me up some more." He says as Samara takes a syringe and pumps the drug into his veins. "Anything for you." She says, smirking. David's phone begins to ring. "It's Damian." He says, rolling his eyes. "What does that loser want?" Samara asks, laughing. "He thinks I have a problem." David says, laughing with her. "David, I need to tell you something." Samara says to him, looking straight in his eyes. "It wasn't the drugs that killed Conner," she begins. David rolls his eyes. "Of course it wasn't, drugs make humans happy. Humans kill humans." Samara smirks her signature smirk. "Exactly." She says, as she begins to transform into a demon-esque succubus. "Except I'm not human." THE END Category:Ofibty project